An Evans Family Easter
by rockyshadow
Summary: It's Easter and Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke and their children are spending the day at Ryan and Sharpay's parents house.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical

Dedicated to my friends on the forum, **fallinrain**, **krfan**, **digigirl02** and **erfan18**

Ryan, Kelsi, and their children Natalie and Ethan were on their way to Ryan's parents house where they were going to spend the Easter holiday. Every year they would spend it there along with Ryan's twin Sharpay, her husband Zeke and their children. This year they made sure to bring an extra dozen eggs because Ethan cracked a whole carton before they could even be boiled the year before. Sharpay and Zeke's daughter, Annie, had a temper tantrum and everyone wanted to avoid a repeat of that. The box of dye was going to be provided by Sharpay and Zeke. The drive to the grandparents house, thankfully, wasn't taking as long as it had in years past. Both Natalie and Ethan were distracted with interests other than bothering their sibling or their parents. Natalie was coloring in a new coloring book and Ethan was playing with one of the action figures he had recently gotten as a gift from Kelsi's mom.

When they arrived at his parents home Ryan noticed that Sharpay's car was already there, which meant that they were the last to arrive. After putting the carton of eggs on the counter Kelsi turned toward the place in the kitchen where her brother-in-law was preparing some desserts for later on that evening and gave him a hug, while she instructed her daughter to do the same. Ryan was talking to his mom and his sister on the other side of the room. Sharpay was putting a floral arrangement on the kitchen table and Derby was supervising. Vance heard them coming and Ethan headed straight for him when he entered the room. Annie and her brother,Vince, were in the den watching cartoon Easter specials on television, so they hadn't heard their uncle, aunt and cousins arrive. After greeting their grandparents Natalie and Ethan joined their cousins in the den.

Later, Ryan collected the things he would need to boil the eggs for the hunt that was going to take place later that day for the four children. Kelsi cleared the table and set it up so the kids could use it while they decorated the eggs. Zeke and Vance were in the backyard at the barbecue preparing the hot dogs and hamburgers that everyone would eat. Sharpay was slicing the vegetables. Some of the eggs Ryan was boiling were also going to go into a potato salad that was also going to be part of the meal. Derby left the kitchen and headed for her bedroom to retrieve the Easter baskets that she had made for grandchildren. Each basket was enormous and held enough candy and chocolate to make each child sick if they tried to eat it all at once. They also had plastic eggs that held more candy, a coloring book with crayons and a stuffed rabbit inside.

Kelsi cautioned the kids not to eat any of the chocolate or candy before lunch as she called them to the table to dye the eggs. Ryan had put the eggs on the table and Kelsi had put the dye where the kids could reach it, with each color in its own separate container. Natalie dyed her eggs yellow and used her new crayons to draw pictures on them once they were dry enough. Annie couldn't make hers pink with the options for colors at her disposal, so she tried to make hers as colorful as possible to make up for it. Vince made all of his eggs red on one side and blue on the other. Ethan wanted all of his eggs to be green in color. They all tried to compete about who could get the most eggs colored in the shortest amount of time, but Kelsi saw what they were trying to do and put a stop to it before it got too out of hand. They still managed to get dye all over the table anyway. Kelsi was glad that she remembered to put some newspapers on the table, so the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Shortly after the children were done with the egg dying it was time to set up picnic table and folding chairs in the backyard for the special lunch. Ryan moved the table in an appropriate spot, Kelsi instructed each child to grab an end of the tablecloth, so they could put it on the table. Sharpay then put the floral arrangement that she had put on the kitchen table earlier in the middle. Derby and Vance unfolded each of the chairs and Zeke put all the ingredients for their lunch on another separate table that he unfolded soon after he started preparing the food. Each family member then set out to make their plates. Sharpay and Kelsi helping their kids with theirs before each settled down with their own.

Thankfully there was little argument between the four children during the meal. It was definitely a marked improvement so far over the year before. Hopefully the egg hunt would go just as smoothly. Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay gathered the eggs that their kids had dyed, then they searched around the yard to find the perfect places to hide the them, while the kids stayed in the house with their grandparents to keep the hiding places a secret. All four kids were letting their competitive side come through and decided that they would compete to see which brother and sister team would get the most eggs in their baskets. The adults really should have known better than to hope that they wouldn't try something.

All the kids spread out across the yard with each pair of siblings staying nearby one another in case one of them found something. The parents and grandparents were all watching to make sure everything turned out okay and that they all had fun. Each child was able to find several eggs and Natalie was very relieved that she hadn't had to climb a tree to find any of them. She was worried that that might happen when she realized how much taller her Uncle Zeke was than everyone else. Three dozen eggs had been hidden and it didn't take the kids long to find the entire count. It was only about a half an hour after they started. Each kid had even managed to find some of the eggs they had dyed themselves. If their sibling had one of theirs they just traded, but if one of their cousins did they had to negotiate and that took a little more time. They finally managed to settle everything and were all contentedly going through the rest of their baskets one more time.

The family all went back inside after that and into the living room where they played a few games to pass the time. They got out a few junior level board games and played them in pairs. The kids fought over which game pieces that they wanted to use and complained to their parents about which card they had been given. After several board games and card games had been played the parents realized that it was getting late and decided that it was probably a good time to go home. The children hugged their grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousins goodbye. Sharpay, Zeke, Annie and Vince headed toward the door and their car outside while grabbing the Easter baskets and thanked Derby and Vance for everything. Ryan, Kelsi, Natalie and Ethan did the same. As they were driving away everyone agreed that this had been a fun Easter holiday.


End file.
